Konoha High: Open Up
by Accidental Identity
Summary: Hinata gets a diary for her birthday, but the next day she looses it! What if someone finds it and reads all her thoughts! SasuxHinaxNaru
1. Chapter 1

**KL:** Hi everyone! This is my first fan fic. The people are a little OOC. (cough cough)

**Disclaimer:** Well, I don't own Naruto, or Sasuke…. Or Itachi… Or –

**Naruto:** If you owned me, could I wear a leash?

**KL:** (blink blink)…

Oh, yeah, here's a key:

_**--**Flashback**--**_

**Hinata's Diary Entry**

**Prologue:**

It was a special day for Hinata Hyuuga. This so-called special day was otherwise known as her 15th birthday.

At the moment, Hinata was sitting at her desk, as her teacher wrote on the board. She looked up then turned her gaze towards where Naruto was sitting. Except, he wasn't sitting there…

"_Oh! Naruto and Sasuke switched seats again today… I wonder why they do that… Oh yeah, Sasuke's trying to get away from Sakura and Naruto's trying to get closer to her…_" thought Hinata. She let out a sigh. She looked up again and made eye contact with Sasuke. The most popular and most wanted boy in school was staring at her like she had three heads and a tail. "_Ah! He looked at me…like I was a freak…why do all the girls in school like him anyway? Well, I'm not like them at least… I like Naruto-kun._"

Hinata took out her birthday present, a diary that she had gotten from Kiba, just this morning, and began to write in it.

_**--**"Come on Hinata-chan," said Kiba. "Go, you can do this!" _

_Kiba took a peek outside the classroom door. The halls were filled with people. _

"_Ugh, look at Naruto flirting with stupid forehead girl," thought Kiba. "Stupid baka. Well, this is for Hinata. What a fool you are Naruto."**--**_

**Hello diary, my name is Hyuuga Hinata. I am 15 years old, and I go to Konoha High School. My friends are helping me get the courage to tell this guy I really like that I – well – really like him. He's sort of dense, but he's really inspiring – all they Kiba and Shino ask me what I mean by that all the time. Still, I'm really glad that they're doing this all for me. They're the only ones I really talk to at school other than Hanabi and Neji-san.**

_**--**"Uh, are you sure," mumbled Hinata. "I don't think I can."_

"_Of course I'm sure! Come on say it with me. I can do this!"_

"_I- I can't do this," she mumbled._

"_I don't think I'm hearing you right Hinata-chan…"_

"_I can do this."_

"_Come on! With more emotion, baby," he howled.__ (**KL:** -cough cough- They can hear you Kiba, you know. People have ears, even if they're not as good as yours.)**--**_

**Kiba can be a little eccentric sometimes, but that's okay with me. He's a great friend! Shino on the other hand… he was just there I guess, but he's still there for me when I need him… most of the time…**

_**--**"I can do this!"_

"_That's it Hinata! You're definitely going to win him over!"_

"_I can do this!"_

"_Come Shino, join in!"_

"_Why should I," said Shino, "she's a hopeless case."_

"_You call yourself her friend."_

"_He's right, I am a hopeless case. I always faint whenever I'm around him," said Hinata._

"_Aaahhh… but today will be different, Hinata-chan."_

"_What are you," said Shino, "a matchmaker or psychiatrist or something?"_

"_No! I'm someone Hinata can call friend! Come on Hinata," said Kiba. He pushed her out the door and—_

_Into Naruto…_

_Who was flirting with Sakura…**--**_

**Naruto was too busy flirting with Haruno-san, though… She's bubblegum head to Kiba… I heard someone else call her Suckerhead, was that Kiba still? ... I think it's a little mean though…**

_**--**"Uh- um, excuse me N-Naruto," said Hinata. "C-can I ask you something…"_ **_--_**

**I was red all over! I couldn't do it… so I sort of fainted… and… Kiba lost a bet that I didn't even know about… and he had to give Shino three hundred dollars in an envelope all nice and neat… Maybe that's what they were whispering about behind my back. Why can't I talk to Naruto like I talk to those two? I wish I could be a little more confident.**

"Hinata. Miss Hyuuga are you paying attention," asked Iruka-sensei.

"Uh- Yes… I mean… I'm sorry."

"_Oh great, now everyone's looking at me_," she thought. "_Am I turning red?! Ah! I'm turning red!" _She clasped her hands to her face as everyone, even Naruto looked at her like she had three heads, a tail, and huge metal claws. _"I feel like such a freak..."_

**KL:** Well that's the end everyone! R&R please, and thank you! (–Gives away gift baskets-) I hope you liked it.

When I was adding some of their names to Spell Check, they suggested Kiblah and Kebab for Kiba. I have no idea what they mean…

**Naruto:** Hey Kiba, can I call you Kibbles?

**Kiba:** YOU WILL DIE!

**Sasuke:** No! I am going to be the one to kill him!!

**Naruto: **heheh… Gotta go!


	2. Chapter 2

**KL:** Hiiiiiiieeeeee!! How is everyone feeling? Thank you for all the reviews! I feel so… so…(T-T) –sobbing from happiness-

**Disclaimer:** You don't even want to know…

**Naruto:** Huh? But… I WANT TO KNOW! I WANT TO KNOW! I WANT TO KNOW KE- CHAN!

**Kiba: **Shut up. She should put a muzzle on you, not a leash.

**Naruto:** Look who's talking, dog breath!!

**Kiba:** WHAT – DID – YOU – SAY !!!!!!!!!

**KL:** Heh. We should get started. –(Pulls curtains shut)—

--(Sounds of screams are heard.)—

**KL: **Pay no mind. Please, don't worry. (Takes a bite out of a chocolate chip that had appeared out of nowhere. Crumb drops.)

**Naruto: **(Hand appears out of curtains and grabs cookie crumb.) Yummmmmm…… OWWWWWWW!!!!!!!

**KL:** --(Sweatdrops)—We should get started now shouldn't we?

Oh, yeah, here's a key:

Flashback

**Hinata's Diary Entry**

**Chapter 1**

Hinata sat down on her bed and looked out the window. She could see Naruto walking with his friends outside. She bent down and took out her diary from her bag.

♪♫ Ta la la la...

Kagayakidashita Bokura wo dare ga tomeru koto nado dekirudarou  
Habatakidashita Karera wo dare ni tomeru kenri ga atta nodarou

Yoku kuchi ni shite iru  
Yoku yume ni mite iru  
Yoru futari katattari shite iru  
"SHIAWASE ni naritai" tte  
Mou nandome ni narun darou  
Ittai nani ga hoshikute  
Ittai nani ga fuman de  
Ittai doke e mukau no toka tte  
Kikaretemo kotae nante  
Mochiawasete nai kedo ne ♪♫

—Cell Ring tone in the background—

"Hello," said Hinata, answering her cell. "Oh, hi, Kiba!"

"Hey. What's that in the background?"

"Hm? Oh! That's Ayumi Hamasaki's "Girls and Boys", Ki-chan."

"Ki-chan? When did we ever decide on that becoming my nickname?"

"I'm sorry…"

"You say sorry too much for your own good. Naruto called me Kibbles the other day. I pummeled him bad. Not that I would do anything like that to y—"

"WHAT?!"

"H- oh, don't worry, the nurse fixed him up. Got grounded for it. Shouldn't even be talking to you."

"How long?"

"A month or two. You know the money I gave to Shino? It was my birthday money, BUT it turns out that I'm not allowed to give away money to people, especially $400."

"I thought it was 300 dollars."

"Hm? Oh, I owed him an extra hundred for trying to give him a 20 wrapped around some ones. It sucks y – crap! My parents are coming. See ya! Oh, and about Naruto, and you know – are you sure you wanna go through with it Hinata-chan?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but I hope you know what you're do—"

In the background:

"KIBA!!!!"

"Uh-oh. Got to go Hinata."

--Click Sound--.

"Oh, he hung up."

●●●◊◊-:-:-:-:-◊◊●●●

**Oh, hi diary. I just talked to Kiba. It turns out he was grounded because of the money he gave Shino… His parents seem strict, but he does everything he wants at school. He was going to talk to me about Naruto, but then his parents came, so he had to hang up. I want to ask Naruto, but there's a rumor he's going out with Sakura, but Haruno-san like Sasuke right? School was ok today, but I always say that, so is it really always okay even if it's not okay just because I say it's okay? Well I know it wouldn't be okay even if I say it was, but I could be optimistic, and then every little bad thing would be okay right? Hm… I'm confusing myself…**

**I called Kiba 'Ki-chan' today. I don't know why… He said he pummeled Naruto for calling him Kibbles, but Naruto looked all right… Wow. The nurse must be really good at her job. Kiba also says I say sorry too much, do I really?**

// "Hinata! Don't do that stupid! You don't drown it in all that syrup!"

"I'm sorry!"//

// "Stop saying sorry like that!"

"I'm sorry!"

"There you go again!"

"Sorry, Kiba!"

"Ugh. Stop that!"

"Sorry!"

"AAAAAAHHH!"

"Oh give it up Kiba. She can't help it. She's just too nice for her own good."

"SHUT UP SHINO! I'M TRYING TO DO HINATA A FAVOR, SO WHY DON'T YOU DO ME ONE AND BE SUPPORTIVE!"

"I don't see how you're helping her," replied the ever moody Shino.

"AHH!"

Kiba threw a punch at Shino. (**KL: **"Shino" said "Kiba" before, and Kiba can't exactly throw a punch at himself, well actually he can... but he's angry at ki-- Whoops. There I go again. Sigh...)

"STUPID! BAST--!"

"I'M SO SORRY!"

"This is hopeless," muttered Kiba.

"I'm sorry I'm hopeless."

"What? Huh? Wait! You're not hopeless Hina-chan! I didn't seriously mean that!"//

I guess I really do say "sorry" too much. I'm hopeless! I can't believe it… How am I ever going to get someone like Naruto to even notice me?

●●●◊◊-:-:-:-:-◊◊●●●

At school three weeks later…

Hinata ran out of the school doors crying.

"Hey Hinata! Hinata!"

Kiba was running after her.

"Wait up! Hey, can't you hear me? Wait up Hinata!"

Hinata ignored him and kept on running. She quickly ran around a corner and pushed her way through a crowd of people. Tears were flying down her face. She couldn't stop running now. She just wanted to get away from school and find a quiet place she could cry.

Kiba was still running after her.

"Stop following me," she yelled."

"Hinata com—" A man had grabbed hold of Kiba's wrist. "Hey let go of me! I have to go after her!"

"Shouldn't you be in school," said the man.

"Hey let go!" Kiba stepped on his foot and ran after Hinata.

"Come back here," yelled the man.

Kiba quickly scanned the streets for Hinata. He saw her turn a corner.

"The park," he exclaimed. He quickly turned to a shortcut and followed it. He found her sobbing in a tree.

"Hinata, come down."

"No!"

"Fine, I'm coming up too." He quickly climbed up and sat next to her. "Come on, Hinata. Stop crying about that. Naruto's an idiot that's all."

"Stop!"

"Hinata." He let out a sigh. "This is going to take a while," he muttered to himself.

"I j-just want to- to b-be al-lone, K-K-Kiba," sobbed Hinata.

"Look, Naruto's not worth crying over. Just calm down okay. The school is probably going to be looking for you. Let's go. We seriously don't want the principal on our case. She's a scare!"

"O-Okay… But is- is it okay if I go home today."

"Huh? Why are you asking me?"

"T-The project we're suppose to do…"

"Oh that! Don't worry, I'll do the research. I can't believe you would ask me for something like that! Come on let's go now." He let out a laugh. "God, I wonder if Shino can do the research for me," he muttered quietly to himself.

●●●◊◊-:-:-:-:-◊◊●●●

**I didn't faint or loose my ground this time—well sort of, but it was all useless. Naruto will never ever like me, even the slightest bit! Maybe Kiba is right… but then I would be giving up wouldn't I? I don't want to do that. It's not something I want to do now. I'm going to try again, even if it means making a fool of myself… Now I don't sound so sure…**

Hinata slowly approached Naruto, taking in deep breaths.

"Uh, um Naruto?"

He didn't even notice her.

"Naruto…"

Still didn't notice her.

"Naruto…"

Not yet…

"N-Naruto."

It was seriously getting discouraging.

"NARUTO," she yelled.

"Huh?"

Naruto turned around and faced her. She could feel everyone else in the hall watching.

"Hey, is that Hinata? What's she doing talking to Naruto," someone said.

"Heard she likes him," someone else replied.

"Um, do—do you want to- to," she stuttered.

"To what," said Naruto rather impatiently, "Well?"

Sasuke was standing right behind him, leaning a shoulder against the locker and watching. She could feel herself turning red and shaky.

"Uh- Uh."

"Sorry, but--," began Naruto.

"DO YOU WANNA GO WITH ME," she blurted out. "I REALLY LIKE YOU! PLEASE?!"

"W-what?"

"Uh, uh…"

"Do you even know her Naruto," said Sasuke.

"Yes, I think. Wait—I don't even know her name…"

"She's in our class, you idiot."

"Seriously?"

"So why don't you answer her?"

"No."

"Aren't you going to answer her?"

"No."

"But, she's right there."

"No. I said no. That's my answer to her question."

"B-but," said a disheartened Hinata.

"Look, I don't want to go out with you. I like someone else okay. Besides, I don't even know you. And besides, Sasuke says you're in our class. I never really noticed you. You seem like a bore, and you're weird too. It's that simple," replied Naruto.

"But."

"NO. A "no" is a "NO". Are you stupid or what?"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"SORRY?! Did you hear that Sasuke? She's saying sorry!"

(--**KL:** Yes, I know, pushing Naruto jerkiness too far. --)

Hinata could see Sasuke, still standing there, but she couldn't read the expression on his face. Did he think she was an idiot too?

**I feel so stupid now. Everyone always seems to have a way of making me feel like such an idiot!!**

●●●◊◊-:-:-:-:-◊◊●●●

School, again…

Hinata quickly ran through the halls. The bell was about to ring. She turned the corner when she tripped. All of her things flew out of her arms and scattered onto the floor.

"You shouldn't run in the halls like that."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

She didn't look up at the person; she was far too embarrassed. She quickly grabbed her things and ran away.

●●●◊◊-:-:-:-:-◊◊●●●

"Oh no! Where's my diary?! Where'd I put it?!"

**KL:** Well that's the end everyone! R&R please, and thank you! (–Gives away Hinata dolls-) I hope it was okay…

**Kiba:** What an idiot.

**Naruto: **Hey! I was only doing the script.

**Kiba:** That's not what I mean. I mean you've always been an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

KL: Hello everyone it's been a long while… Being the procrastinator that I am, it's taken me around two months to update. SORRY! I should get a regular update schedule going on shouldn't I? The days have been going by ever so slowly. I'm not sure if anyone really reads the author notes. I do… but then again that's me. So what to expect from this chapter: 1) Hinata over thinks. 2) A chapter that can barely make up for the long wait. I'm so sorry!! Please don't sue me!! 

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did. But I don't. And if I did… It'd mean the end of the world.

**Rating: T –**for teen, which mean all your little innocent brothers and sisters shouldn't be reading this unless they wish to be tainted. Also: Language, language, language.

**Chapter 2 Don't think about it so much!**

Hinata sat down on her bed and listlessly stared at the blank wall before her. Her brows furrowed slightly, as she thought about her missing diary. What was she suppose to tell Kiba? " 'Oh, hi. Kiba? You that diary? The one you saved up for because you wanted to give me something special for my birthday? Yeah, that one, with the pretty covers and lock. Guess what? I lost it'," she mused with fake enthusiasm. "What kind of friend am I?"

Well… then again. It wasn't like Kiba would ask about it. It wasn't like he'd even care if she lost it. It wasn't like she had to tell him she lost it. It wasn't like – Who was she kidding?! She didn't want to lie about something to one of her few friends, even if it was about something as small as a birthday present.

He'd find it in his heart to forgive her, especially after he comforted her after that considerably dramatic scene she made, right? Right? **Right?**

She released a slow sigh. At least, with Shino, it would've been much easier to handle. He was as emotionless as a brick wall. He'd just stand there even if you backhanded or spit at him, not that he was a pushover or anything. Not that anyone would even dare. The last thing he could possibly be was a pushover. Then again, she was sure she'd rather deal with creep, mind reading, so-not-a-push-over Shino.

BVVVVVT!

BVVVVVT!

Her cell phone was (very) **violently** vibrating on her bedside table.

BVVVVVT!

BVVVVVT!

Hinata reached out and stopped it before it threw – vibrated – itself over the edge into a shattering electronic death. She lifted it up to face her. Her brows knitted even more in frustration (at herself! Herself!) when the blue-ish screen happily showed her the name she last wanted to see: Kiba.

BVVVVVT!

**BVVVVVT!**

It shook impatiently in her hand.

**BVVVVVT!**

**BVVVVVT!**

She swore that if it shook any harder, it'd make her hands fall off.

**BVVVVVT!**

**BVVVVVT!**

She was going to have to answer it someday.

**BVVVVVT!**

**BVV**—

"Hello?"

"There you are! Took you long enough you know!"

"Eh? Oh, sorry."

She heard her friend give a sigh on the other end.

"I mean it, Ki-cha – I mean, Kiba."

"I know you mean it! You always mean it. And did you just say Ki-chan? Again. It's fine. Really! It is."

"You sound like you're about to murder someone…Ki-chan."

"Heh. Yeah. Guess what. Grounding period extended to er… half a year? No electronics whatsoever. That's totally unfair! How am I supposed to survive!!"

"It doesn't sound like you're even following the restrictions, anyway. I mean you're calling me aren't you? With your cell phone?"

"Yeeaahhh… eh heh. Anyways… How's that diary of yours going? Eh? How's that good old – I mean new… It's not like I bought it at a secondhand shop, just so you know—diary of yours? Hm? You enjoying it?"

"…"

Long moment of silence.

"Hello? Hinata?"

"…"

Even longer moment of silence.

"…"

"…"

An even longer moment of silence, in which none of them exchange a word.

"…"

"…"

A moment of silence that is so long and unbearable that the world has exploded.

"…"

"…"

The end. Not really!

"Awwww man! She hung up on me!!"

"…" (She's still there.)

Kiba gave a sigh on the other end, muttering, "Going to have to stash this away somewhere before my parents come looking for it. Then I can tell them I lost it. I'll just have to talk to her at school."

Kiba (finally) hung up after the (everlasting) long moment of silence.

Hinata sighed, and place the cell back on her table.

"What am I going to d—What is that smell?!"

She stood up and sniffed the air again. An odd smell was wafting around the entire house. A very odd, yet familiar smell… that could only mean…

"HANABI! IS NEJI **TRYING** TO COOK AGAIN?!"

●●●◊◊-:-:-:-:-◊◊●●●

The next day a (very, very, very, very, very…) surprised Kiba encountered a very unhappy and frustrated Hinata. It was very rare to see her in such a state of mind. She let out a sigh as she sank into her seat at the lunch table and stared at a wall, fully avoiding eye contact with him. In fact, it seemed like she had been trying to avoid him all day. He frowned to himself, worried. He didn't like seeing her act that way.

The lunch passed by in silence… (**Naruto: **Kiba never shuts up, which makes it a miracle in other words. Now excuse me while I run away from him.)

"Er… Hinata. Is something bothering you," he asked. "You can tell me. And why'd you hang up on me the other day."

"Hm? Oh… sorry," she said.

She's still avoiding eye contact with me! This is so frustrating. We're supposed to be the best of friends for like ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and EVER, he thought.

"And sorry about the call the other day. I really didn't hang up. I just didn't reply. Sorry."

"It's all right. And what'd I tell you about saying sorry, eh?"

"Oh, sor—," she began.

"Oh, no you don't! Don't even think about saying sorry!"

"You two bicker about the most annoying and pointless things," commented Shino. "Can't even call it bickering, seeing how you do most of the arguing, Kiba."

"Shut up, you bastard. I don't see you giving a damn about Hinata, or any other person for that matter," snapped Kiba. Then he turned back to Hinata and said (in a much calmer tone, as though he was handling a package labeled "Fragile", which in his point of view was written all over his dear, and shy-and-far-far-too-innocent-for-her-own-good friend):

"So where was I again? Oh, yeah! Well, anyway, if anything's wrong you can always come to me! 'Kay?"

"Smooth, Kiba. You yell at her then act like the really caring friend you aren't," said Shino.

"What'd I say? I told you to shut up Shino! And what would you know? You're a brick wall!!"

"…"

Kiba's gaze (towards Shino) was smoldering.

"…"

Hot enough to burn a hole into his head.

"…"

And so after no response from Shino…

"Ack! You piss me off, you ass" yelled Kiba.

"Mr. Inuzuka. I suggest that if you want to keep a clean record, one that, may I mention, you don't have, to refrain from using such profanity in this school."

He turned to face their homeroom and literature teacher, who was looking positively emotionless. Hinata saw a flash of distasted behind both the student's and the teacher's eyes, but it immediately disappeared. She very well knew that they didn't like each other.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want me to, seeing how it'd taint your virgin ears, wouldn't it? I suppose I really shouldn't use it around a wuss like you now?"

Hinata groaned quietly to herself. What was with Kiba and trouble? And why couldn't he just hold his tongue when it came to this teacher of all people?

●●●◊◊-:-:-:-:-◊◊●●●

A small, pale lavender book was seated on the windowsill. The sunlight reflected off of the copper designs on the cover. He had picked the book up when that girl had dropped it and ran off leaving the thing behind. He could've very well returned it to her as well, being in her class and all, but she had run off then too. It looked private. Hell, it was private. In fact, it had private written all over it, literally. That was taking obvious another step.

He reached out and took it from its sunny little spot where it had seemed so content. He turned it over in his hand and frowned. He supposed he should return it right? It was the least he could do after the stupid and rather not-himself thing he had done the other day. AND it was the right thing to do.

Yeah… He supposed that he should return it.

That was right, n—To hell with what was right!! His curiosity was getting the best of him. He quickly took a pin and began to pick at the lock, taking care not to break it. After a minute or so, it still hadn't budged a bit.

Click. Clack. Clink.

It still wasn't opening.

"Come on… Almost got it…"

Click. Clack. Clink. And repeat. Click. Clack. Clink. **And repeat. **It still wasn't opening.

"I can take a challenge."

Click. Clack. Clink. And repeat. Click. Clack. Clink. **And repeat. **Click. Clack. Clink. And repeat. Click. Clack. Clink. **And repeat. **Click. Clack. Clink. And repeat. Click. Clack. Clink. **And repeat. **Click. Clack. Clink. And repeat. Click. Clack. Clink. **And repeat. **Click. Clack. Clink. And repeat. Click. Clack. Clink. **And repeat. **Click. Clack. Clink. And repeat. Click. Clack. Clink. **And repeat.** Click. Clack. Clink. And repeat. Click. Clack. Clink. **And repeat. **

Still **NOT** opening.

"DAMN IT! WHAT KIND OF F-ING LOCK IS THIS?!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you have there Naruto?"

He almost jumped out of his pants at the sound of the voice. ALMOST. (Keyword.)

"What the hell?!" He turned around to see Sasuke standing there with a very familiar smirk on his face. Obnoxious, overconfident, thinks-he's-better-than-everyone-else bastard, thought Naruto.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me or at least show me?"

"Why? Aren't you going to apologize for nearly giving me a heart attack?"

"Ok. I apologize for nearly giving you a heart attack and failing to kill you. Now, give me that book. I want to see what it is."

"It's not mine."

"Oh. So, why do you have it Naruto? It's not yours after all," said Sasuke, in a knowing tone. "Let me guess. It's someone's diary and you're picking at the lock. And that someone just so happens to be, oh, Hinata?"

"What the? How'd you know?!" exclaimed Naruto in a surprised tone.

"I was there idiot."

"Oh."

"So, what are you going to do with it," said Sasuke, barely hiding the mischief in his voice.

"I don't know. What are you thinking of?"

"Oh, well, I don't think you'll pull through with it."

"Tell me! Tell me! Come on," begged Naruto.

●●●◊◊-:-:-:-:-◊◊●●●

"Um…Kiba?"

"Yeah, Hinata?"

The two friends were out in the schoolyard. It was a Friday, during free period and they had nothing better to do. (Don't you just hate it when that happens?)

"Um. I sort of—Ah – of lost the diary you gave me."

"Huh?"

"The diary. I lost it. Sorry," she mumbled, fiddling around with her fingers.

"What?! Oh, so that's it," he replied, sounding relieved, "Is that why you've been acting weird? Heh. Don't worry about it! Don't think about things like that too much. In fact, just stop over thinking all together, 'kay? Hey, can I go over your house today? Have nothing better to do at home and all."

"Sure," she said brightening up. "You sure about it? The diary I mean."

"Yeah. It'll probably turn up. You know, you were really worrying me. Thought you had a fever. You don't do you?"

"No."

"Oh, good."

●●●◊◊-:-:-:-:-◊◊●●●

**Date:** January 12, 2007

**Title:** NEJI and his LUCKY (?) girl

**Mood:** Happy and Content

Today at school, I heard that Neji got a girlfriend. I don't know who she is, then again, I'm not sure if those rumors are true. I should try to see if I could get something out of Neji. Oh, this'll be fun! Hm, TenTen won't be happy with this at all…UNLESS! She's the lucky girl. Geh. Unlucky…If Neji doesn't treat her right… OH! I should ask TenTen first! WAIT. (Pause. Speed dialing TenTen on cell. TenTen is speed dial #3! (-)! )

She IS the lucky girl!!! I feel happy for her. Wish I had a boyfriend… But I'm not pretty or smart or noticeable enough. In fact, Naruto barely notices I exist… X(. Eh… I should stop wallowing in my own self-pity... TenTen sounded very very very very very** very** happy! She and Neji will be going out for a date next week, but they still haven't decided where. She wanted me to help! I'm going to write down a list of all the best places they could go to. Whoops, Kiba's calling.

**Date: **November 26, 2006

**Title: **First

**Mood:** Thankful

I feel so happy. And **VERY** THANKFUL! I don't think I've thanked Kiba enough for this present. He knows I like to write! WOW! This is perfect! I am going to cherish and appreciate you, little book. I thought everyone forgot my birthday…The thing is, I forgot about it myself, until I stepped on to the bus. Hanabi didn't seem to remember, and Neji didn't either. Or TenTen. Or Kiba. Or Shino. BUT, it seems that they DID! We had a small party, just the six of us. It was fun. Kiba got cake in his face! And oh, TenTen baked it! It was delicious!! I don't have any leftovers because Shino shoved the rest into Kiba's face after they got into another fight. The two of them seem like a bickering couple sometimes, of course, the two of them wouldn't hear that sort of thing from me, but I'm a pretty open-minded person. I don't see what's wrong with that sort of thing (being gay and stuff). I mean, if they're happy, which they're not, then it doesn't really matter right? But then again, they're not happy with each other. Still…When people fight, it means they love each other. Oh, I'm having a giggling fit over this! Heh. I haven't seen my dad in a while because of business, but he always sends me a card or something, and he did this time as well. It was a very pretty necklace, but I don't know what sort of occasion I could possibly wear it to. Hanabi got me a new set of clothes and Neji wished me a happy birthday and gave me a hug, a real present, considering how he barely ever hugs anyone… but it sort of makes him a cheapskate? Then again, quality counts more than quantity! Eh… No, that doesn't make sense. Oh, I know! Um… It's the love behind it. That's right! Right? I'll ask Kiba about it. Oh, speaking of, he's calling right now.

**Date**: January 1, 2007

**Title**: The Sky

**Mood**: Daydream-ish

Naruto's eyes are the prettiest I've ever seen. They're such a beautiful shade of blue. They remind me of the sky during a clear summer day when everything is just right with the world. He's so funny too. I think he's a very nice person. He's the kind of person that can bring a smile to your face even during the worst of your days. I'd like to get to know him and be friends, maybe even something more… Kiba says I should stop daydreaming about him so much, but he has such the prettiest eyes, and they complement everything about him, from his golden blonde hair to his smile and creamy skin (it makes me look like a ghost!). Oh gods, I'm obsessing aren't I? Speaking of Naruto though, he seemed out of it today. I wonder if something happened… Of course something happened! He wouldn't be that way if something bad (?) didn't happen… Hope he's happier tomorrow.

**Date**: December 21, 2006

**Title**: Of Gayness and Holiday Spirits

**Mood**: Giddy (Geh. Had to look up the definition before I wrote it down.)

I feel so GIDDY! Giddy? Giddy as in and lighthearted; impulsive; flighty: _a giddy young person. (from Giddy as in absentminded, excited, going into a series of girly giggles, and giddy as in dizzy from so much laughing. I was laughing so hard it HURT! Ow, I still have a cramp! The cause of all my craziness? …'Kay, where to start? _

_OF GAYNESS: By gayness, I'm talking about boy love. TenTen, Hanabi, and I dragged Kiba, Shino and Neji to the mall for some merry Christmas shopping. The happy holiday vibe was so strong there you could almost see it radiating off of everyone (minus Kiba, Shino, and Neji). Well, Kiba and Shino got into yet another fight. Over something as trivial as a smoothie. In the food court. In PUBLIC. Then, Neji got annoyed and was dragged into it as well. Well… Everyone in the food court was staring at us. And… Neji was yelling at them to shut up._

_THEN. A group – er—should I say **groups** of girls came over and said things like:_

"_Oh, are you two/three gay? You look SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **CUTE** fighting like that!"_

"_Don't worry, you shouldn't hide your sexuality, we are all here to support you!"_

"_A threesome! Whoa!"_

"_Can I take pictures with you? I want to put this as a moment to remember in my scrapbook! Two, NO, three gay guys RIGHT here in the MALL!!"_

"_Neji? You're gay, I never knew! Don't worry, I'll still love you anyway!" (TenTen!)_

_**Not** to mention a few comments from some gay guys as well. They were nice, really. Except for one… But all in all they were nice. I hope I run into them again so we can become friends, and no, contrary to Kiba's belief – it is NOT to push the entire thing into his face. As I've said before, there's nothing wrong with being gay and stuff. If that's who they are, then that's who they are. I mean, just because they're both the same gender, doesn't mean they shouldn't be happy. Why can't people understand that? Well. Better put this away._

"_She seem's like a very nice person. I'd like to get to know her," commented Sasuke. They were now at the young Uchiha's house, in Sasuke's room, reading the little lavender book. Naruto rolled onto his back with a frown._

"_I hurt her feelings. I feel like shit."_

"_So what're you going to do about it?"_

_**KL:** I'm sorry there wasn't much progress in this chapter. I promise to make future ones better. Gives away chocolate gift baskets. They're edible! (-) **Total Word Count:** 3,165_


	4. Chapter 4

**KL:** Hullo everyone! I updated faster than usual … oh, and I can't remember if I've told you already, but I'm rewriting any previous chapters, so sorry if I'm repeating myself. Oh, and ravenlover01400, here's the update you wanted! Hope you like it. … I did the best I could to insert more plot into this. Tried to make the story progress but things won't get umm… up and working until next chapter or the one after that… Yeah… kay. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. And I'm sorry about this chapter. It's actually more like a filler really, until next chapter where things get started. I have a feeling I'm going to lose 99 of my readers because of this T-T.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Reviews are good for the soul.

**Hugs and Naruto fandom dolls to:** FmaFan10, Kandaichi -, XtomboysmurfX, swtfa3ri3, kenshinlover2002, Anna-Molly257, Blue-shine-angel, Hinata6, MasterDisaster77, ravenlover01400, sasukeuchihaluver, Klutzill01, Joii, kibagaaralover18, ElissaWolf, ms.light up heels, hmfan24, Kouketsu-chan, DemonCore, Spochemu, pigs103, ByakuganBakaLove, Hikari Tsuki, numba neko93, 1813, Darkened Purity, Demo-san, Uchiha Mizuki, Nicachan510, NocturneD, shinpaichi-is-the-best, and anyone else I missed. I'm sorry if I typed your username down wrong.

**Chastising-** disciplining, punishing, imprisoning... etc. etc. etc. (source: MS word thesaurus)

**Disclaimer:** Me no own it. You no sue me. Everybody happy.

**

* * *

Chapter 3 And so their lives go on **

_Ding!_

_Shhhkk..._

Pause.

Hesitation.

What?

Oh... It definitely was time for some interrogation!

"Err, Kiba? What were these suppose to be again? I remember something about chocolate and... But..." Hinata trailed off unsure of what else to say. She stared at the burnt and very black, shapeless lumps on an equally black tray. As to why she wasn't dropping the tray because of the intense heat radiating from the tin through her oven mitts, she nor the heavens knew. (Hell didn't know either.)

"Huh? Why are you asking," began Kiba as he walked into the kitchen. He stopped mid-sentence as those happy, little lumps -- err -- looked? smiled? smoked? something? -- at him. Was that even possible? More importantly: What the hell? How in the world did they end up like that? They definitely did **not** look anything like the pictures in the cookbook -- unless... those publishers were lying and were just trying to scam out of their money! That seemed highly probable... What a rip-off!

Hinata just continued to look back and forth between the lumps and Kiba. Kiba had a quite thoughtful look on his face. You didn't see that very often. (Kiba: Hey!! **· **goes after Keeps... sounds of _something_ breaking... an eternity of a minute later Keepsake reappears with a cast and a black eye.** · **Keepsake: Bad Kibbles! Sit boy! SIT! Naruto: Mwahahahahah! The author has joined the dark side! I knew bribing her with cookies would work!! **· **Naruto throws cookie at author and author devours **·** Kiba: Ahem. We're getting carried away here. Naruto: Kibbles.)

Kiba continued to ponder the situation at hand, oblivious to the fact that Hinata was still there, waiting to be told just what those lumps were suppose to be. It didn't seem like she'd be getting an answer soon.

And so, his thought process continued, much along the lines of: _I should sue those cookbook companies! That would serve those rip-offs right! I can make tons of money out of this! Wait-- I can't afford a lawyer! Life sucks... I'm gonna go sulk now. WAIT! Maybe Hinata will pay for me. Her family's loaded, and I'm willing to try and split the cash. _(Keyword: Try.) _Hell, she looks hot with her hair in a braid -- No! Bad Kiba! No think-y about best friend like that! So the cookies..._ And so our heroine's best friend thought and thought as Hinata busied herself with her attempt to pry the lumps, which we now know are suppose to be cookies, off the tray, until finally...

"HINATA! You did this didn't you," said Kiba, as he pointed an accusing finger at her.

"W-What? What a-are you talking about Kiba," stammered Hinata, apparently **very** surprised by the sudden accusation. Her? Do what? What was he talking about?

"I can't believe you of _all_ people would _do_ something like this Hinata! What in the world were you thinking, huh? Were you trying to accomplish something," he continued as though she knew what he was talking about.

Hinata however was still very, very confused.

"This is just unbelievable," continued Kiba, in a tone someone would use when they were chastising a little kid. "Simply unbelievable. Don't you give that look!!"

Still confused? Yeah, Hinata is too.

"The things is: WHY? Why did you do it? Don't give that irresi-look, AND that c-c-pout."

(Naruto:Irresiluk? Cucupowt? Never heard of those words. Unfortunately there still isn't a _Kiba's Gibberish to Something Understandable Dictionary_ available yet. Don't worry dear readers, one will come in due time.)

"—But, hey. Don't worry 'bout it okay? 'Cause I remember when I—"

"Er, Kiba? Sorry… but what are you talking about?"

"Yes. What _are_ you talking about Inuzuka," asked a newly arrived Neji. TenTen and Hanabi had arrived as well and were currently dealing with the stubborn lumps that Hinata had given up on quite some time ago. "And what are those rocks doing clued to my uncle's stuff?"

"A) Hinata messed the cookies up. Don't know how, but she did. B) Those aren't rocks! They're supposed to be chocolate cookies for your information," replied Kiba, an indignant tone in his voice. There was no way he was going to lose the nonexistent fight between his forces (him and his cute lil' puppy, but mostly him) and Hinata's cocky cousin.

"One. Hinata does **not** mess up recipes. She's the only reason I'm alive right now and not starving to death, other than the magnificent inventions known as instant cook ramen, restaurants, and Chinese take out. No Inuzuka, junk food is strictly prohibited from my diet. AND two. Those. Are. Not. Chocolate. Chip. Cookies. They're hard enough to break your skull Inuzuka, and that, is saying something."

"And what would that be," snapped Kiba. Hinata frowned. She was going to have to stop this before World War III erupted in her house. That definitely would not be good at all. "—You cocky, arrogant ba—"

"Ahem," coughed TenTen. She and Hinata had been thinking along the same lines for quite some time now, and like her, she did intend on there being a World War III while she was alive, especially one started by her boyfriend. Hinata gave her a look of thanks, as though she already knew that TenTen would accomplish Mission: Stop World War III Before We All Get Killed, which she of course would. "Neji. We have to go now. Look at the time! We have to go over to Lee's house and finish the project."

"What project?"

"You know, the one Mr. Maito (Gai) gave us for science. What, you're not telling me you forgot," said TenTen. She faked a gasped then said, "You forgot! Who knows what else you'd forget! Ok, testing. Question one: Do you remember who I am Neji? Question two: What is my name? Question three: Say, 'I love you.' Like you mean it, 'cause you do or will at least."

"You're my girlfriend and your name's TenTen. Since you insist on irritating me, no, I will not say 'I love you' like I mean it, 'cause I wouldn't."

"BEEP! Wrong answer! Let's go Neji," said Tenten. She took Neji's wrist and started dragging him outside. "Excuse us while I give Little Neji a talk and punish hi—I mean bring him to Lee's house so we can do our experiment."

"Let go TenTen! You're cutting off my circulation!!"

"You deserve it, Neji dear," replied TenTen, poison dripping from her words.

They heard Neji's protests as they faded off into the silence.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You're older cousin has serious commitment problems," commented Kiba.

●●●◊◊-:-:-:-:-◊◊●●●

"I wanted to make the cookies for my mom! Her birthday's tomorrow! Now it's all ruined," complained Kiba. He had finally explained the situation to Hinata and why he had to use her kitchen instead of his own. But he still hadn't answered—

"What were you blaming me for Kiba," asked Hinata. She still hadn't gotten her answer.

"You sabotaged the cookies. You told me you could help me cook cookies and you ALWAYS bring delicious cookies to school. I thought, 'Now, if Hinata made those cookies at school then why'd they end up like this?' and thus I came at my conclusion. You sabotaged the cookies."

"I didn't sabotage them," replied Hinata, a pout starting to form on her lips.

"Of course not."

"Kiba, how many times do we have to tell you? Hinata did **not** do anything to the cookies. You did," said Shino. He had finally returned from his house with his books for their study session when he found those two taking out a burnt brownie slab from the oven as well. It had nearly put a hole through the floor what with it being so hard and heavy.

"I did not do anything."

They all knew Kiba had been the one to do something, but Kiba being Kiba, he was too proud to admit it.

"All I did was put the temperature up twice as high so they'd cook for half the time."

"That doesn't work stupid," replied Shino.

"OH, first you're the psychiatrist and now you're a professional chef," said Kiba, flatly.

"No. Everyone, but you knows that. And they smelled like vinegar and rotten eggs," said Shino.

"Heh… about that. See, when Hinata asked for a teaspoon of vanilla I couldn't find any so I thought, 'Why not use vinegar? It starts with a 'v' right?' And the eggs… um… yeah…"

"Kiba…" sighed Hinata. At least he and Shino didn't get into a shout off like usual.

"Conclusion: Kiba sucks at, not only simple human common sense, but cooking as well."

"What. Did. You. Say?"

Or not.

●●●◊◊-:-:-:-:-◊◊●●●

It was a four day weekend – a rare occasion, yes, but wonderful anyway. That Saturday found Naruto lying on his side going through the lavender book he had – ah – found the other day. He was still musing over the fact that Sasuke had opened that stubborn lock.

"_Whoa! You opened it," he had said, surprise written all over his face._

_  
"Plenty of practice."_

"_What?!"_

"_Err… Let's just say that I have to constantly get myself in and out of things," replied Sasuke. He raked a hand through his hair and sighed._

"_Um – right. Let's just say I believe you, even though I know it's just because you have to get yourself back into your mansion of a house after Itachi kicks you out for annoying him. Your brother really is evil, but he's like the coolest brother when he wants to be."_

"_And what about you huh? What's up with you and the hairpins in you're hair?"_

"_Oh come on, Sasuke! You're supposed to be my best friend! You know my hair gets in the way sometimes. I have to use something to pin it down you know!"_

"_You're as frisky as a girl when it comes to your hair."_

"_Look who's talking, hypocrite."_

What did Sasuke do during his free time anyway? Transform under the cover of the night and become one of the world's top-notch phantom thieves if not the only one. Naruto smirked at the thought of Sasuke dressing up in a black outfit with a black ski mask covering his face with only three holes for his eyes, nose and mouth. No wait, phantom thieves were classier than that, but hey! The thought was amusing enough.

Naruto gave a languid sigh and rolled onto his back only to stare at the ceiling letting the book out of his grip and fall onto his blankets. He was going to have to return the book back again to its rightful owner. His curiosity was satisfied, sort of – sort of, AND there was going to be no way he was going to read anymore, right after this next page – he'd try anyway. That was good enough right? Right!

**Date:** January 22, 2007

**Title:** Cooking 101

**Mood:** Happy

Neji was trying to cook again. (Sigh) No really! Last time we had to call the fire department!! (Pout) – –

Naruto smiled to himself as he imagined the cute pout that had probably been on her face. She had never seemed to be the kind to sulk, not that she was anyway. She was just the quiet girl he didn't exactly know about until recently – but hey! Look how much reading a diary revealed about a person – even if it was rude and a total intrusion of privacy.

– – He told me that it was suppose to be grilled cheese. TenTen said it looked more like ooey, gooey, orangey, and bubbling – something-ey? Hanabi was yelling her head off at him for the entire night. You see diary, as Neji left the pot to go to the bathroom, leaving the stove on high, Hanabi entered and place her newly finishe dhomework on the table. She heard some goopey bubbling sound and turned to face the stove. The – um – _tomato sauce_ for the _grilled cheese_ was on the verge of overflowing ··· and that's when KABOOM! Hanabi ducked down in time and hid under the table to shield herself from the boiling hot sauce – and somehow, it nearly melted the floor – and it lit the floor _and_ her homework on fire. I know: WHOA! But it happened. I feel bad for Neji though. Surviving Hanabi's all out fury isn't that easy. My sister's temper isn't –um –-safe ground to tread on. Well, Neji promised to make no more Neji's Ooey Gooey Orange Acidic Lights Things On Fire Concoction™ anymore. At least this time he just burnt the toast. I'm going to tutor him cooking now! (Feels happy.) He needs the grade in Home Ec. I'm glad I can help out! – –

Naruto was grinning from ear to ear. Diaries were SO fun to read. They revealed so much about people that treated you like an inferior most of the time – namely Hyuuga Neji.

_Tap! Tap!_

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke sitting lazily on the tree branch next to his window. The school's current poster child of perfection and ice prince-ness as a phantom thief. Highly probable.

Naruto grinned and walked over, opening his window to let his best friend in.

"How long have you been there," asked Naruto as Sasuke slid in through the window.

"Long enough."

"Why didn't you get my attention earlier?"

"I just wanted to watch you and your entire blue-eyed beauty of a being," replied the boy in question. Tsk. He said it so emotionlessly too. He sauntered over to Naruto's unmade bed and picked up the lavender book.

"What? You're finally admitting you're ugly? Gay? Both," replied Naruto.

"What? No, no and no. So how're you doing with this book?"

"Fine."

"What're you planning to do with it?"

"Don't know. Give it back I guess. So, what are you doing here? Need something?"

"No – actually, yes. Itachi's being a bastard as usual and hasn't bought any food or given me any money to buy some. There's no rice left over either. I'm starving and you have what I want. Food."

"Instant cook ramen coming up!"

"So…" began Naruto as he tried to start up a conversation. Sometimes Sasuke just wouldn't talk at all if you didn't talk first. And if he did reply it was usually 'don't care' which meant he had to push for something you could even call a conversation. It was so aggravating. "Miso or beef?"

"Don't care."

"Okay."

"Do you want to keep it in the cup or put it in a bowl?"

"Don't care."

"Chopsticks?" he suggested, blowing a stray stand of blonde away from his face. He didn't like silence when there was somebody else in the room with him.

"Don't care."

"You're being a frozen, emotionless person, Ice Prince. Why do girls like you anyway?"

"Don't care."

"Hmph."

Naruto pouted, placing his hands on his hips. Sasuke was so frustrating sometimes. Was he even human? Crap. The silence wasn't doing him any good whatsoever. He'd have to resort to some **very** desperate mans to strike up a conversation that would hopefully get somewhere.

"I'm gay and I love you."

"Don't care."

Naruto semi-fumed. He had just said something embarrassing and totally untrue and that bastard didn't care! He couldn't believe how desperate he was getting, but convinced himself that it was necessary.

"Guess what Sasuke! You're older brother jumped me the other day and I just found out that I'm pregnant, but you know that I'd rather have your baby."

"Don't care – Wait – what the hell did you just say?! Get away from me you sicko!"

Hm. Fourteen more words than the usual. That could sort of be called progress.

"Whatever," replied Naruto, "So I heard that Hinata likes me… Well… read and heard."

"Yeah. Dense much. Since um… 5th maybe 6th grade? So where's my ramen?"

Naruto gave Sasuke the slightly warm container then plopped down next to his best friend.

"I just finished that entry," he commented, noting the page that Sasuke was on. "You sure caught up fast."

"Does top student of our grade in the district mean nothing to you Naruto?"

"Um… no. Let's keep reading. Don't care if I told myself I wasn't going to read anymore. It won't do any harm."

"Right."

"Oh, and Sasuke? If this does do any harm, I'm blaming you for not stopping me."

"Sure. And vice versa."

**Date:** Same

**Title: **Success/Failure

**Mood: **Amused

And so I went to help Neji with his cooking dilemma. Mission: Help Neji was a success/failure. We made progress, yes. Everything was fine until I left to fetch some groceries and other ingredients and Neji sort of got "distracted" and forgot about the food. And so we ended up with some pretty burnt salmon. (sigh) We can't keep spending money to replenish our food supply after only a day. I'm sure the supermarket's quite happy though. I have to go to sleep now, oh, and in case you were wondering diary, no we didn't eat the salmon in fear of carbon overdose.

P.S. Naruto called Kiba-kun "Kibbles again during lunch! I was giggling – after restraining Kiba with all the strength Shino and I. I think it's such a cute nickname, Kibbles. Of course it's © Naruto, so… – –

"Kibbles?"

"Yes love?"

"Shut up idiot."

"Okay dear Prince of I don't give a crap about any of you. I will gladly oblige to your wishes."

●●●◊◊-:-:-:-:-◊◊●●●

Naruto lifted his pencil up and placed it on the page, then hesitated.

"What are you waiting for Naruto?"

"You write it."

"O.K."

●●●◊◊-:-:-:-:-◊◊●●●

"Come on Kiba-kun! You can do better than that," cried Hinata a happy note in her voice. "Faster! Higher!"

"If I push any harder you're going to be sent all the way to the sun," replied Kiba. He gave another heave and pushed. Hinata swung into the air, squealing happily, quite different from her usual shy self. Kiba smiled to himself. Hinata's happiness definitely meant the world to him. He'd do anything to please her, knowing fully well that she wouldn't take advantage of him, but –

"I'm not going to do this anymore Hinata. What about my needs? My hands and arms are sore from pushing you on the swing whereas Shino is just sitting there doing nothing. I feel like I'm doing all the slave work here," said Kiba. A guy had to think about himself as well.

"Okay," replied Hinata. She jumped off the swing once it slowed down and smoothed down her shirt. "Do you want to go get some ice cream you guys?"

"Sure!" replied Kiba. Shino merely nodded and followed them to the ice cream cart.

"Hm… what to get?"

Hinata stood in front of the cart a thoughtful look on her face.

"I think I'll get --," she began.

"We'll have a French vanilla sundae for two," interjected Kiba. He paused looking at Hinata for approval. She nodded, there was no way she'd turn down a French vanilla sundae. "And a –"

"Scoop of chocolate," said Shino.

"That'll be five dollars."

"I'll be paying," said Hinata. Kiba smiled inwardly to himself. Who cared if Hinata didn't notice what he was implying? He didn't understand all the small things he'd done when they were younger either until a year ago. He was still happy to share with her. It was the last day of their weekend. How sad… He frowned when he felt a pair of eyes on him while Hinata busied herself with the paying of the ice cream.

"What," he asked, turning to Shino. He frowned even more at the knowing smirk on his friend's face. "What? You can read minds now Mr. Psychology? Or do you have laser vision all of a sudden?"

●●●◊◊-:-:-:-:-◊◊●●●

"Kim, Youji?

"Here."

"Li, Xin."

"Here."

"Nara, Shikamaru."

"Present.

Hinata was sitting down in her chair, feeling quite uncomfortable being under the gaze of two unlikely people. Did she have something on her face? Had she grown three heads?! Whatever it was, it must've been quite bad and embarrassing to have the rulers of her grade level (Sasuke: Correction. Ruler and co./best friend. Naruto: What do you mean co/ best friend?! Sasuke: If you weren't my best friend, you would just be the boy next door, the advice giver. Everyone's little brother. Naruto: --)

Hinata quickly flicked her gaze over to Kiba, hoping to silently ask him if she had anything on her face, but he was busy talking to Shino. Why did they have to sit so far from each other? Cursed assigned seating! She sighed and buried her face in her arms, waiting for the class to start. She felt uneasy with those two staring at her.

●●●◊◊-:-:-:-:-◊◊●●●

Boredom/n/ - a state in which one is bored with nothing to peak one's interest in the current situation. Said person usually has _nothing_ to do and if they did, they would preferably not do it 'less it catch their interest. 2. A stated induced by the lack of fun and interesting situations.

Boring/adj/ - uninteresting; plain

Two perfect words to describe her past five periods. Hinata sighed and looked at the clock. Five more minutes, until lunch. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock – well sort of. It was a digital clock, but someone in the room was tapping their pencil in tune to an ordinary clock. Oh, who, oh why couldn't the five minutes go by faster?

"Your homework for today will be page 371, all. No excuses," said Mr. Numino (Iruka). "Class will be over soon, so pack you things."

As if on cue, the bell sounded, and out went the students. Hinata took her books and walked out with Kiba and Shino behind her.

"Wow. I can't believe even Iruka-sensei's class a bore," commented Kiba.

"Stop complaining," muttered Shino.

"And what are you gonna do about it? Huh?"

"I'm going to p--"

Kiba's stomach suddenly decided to let out a nice and loud growl right then and there. With a sheepish grin, he announced, "Well! Sorry to leave you hanging but lunch awaits! My stomach is calling!"

"Thanks for telling us the obvious," muttered Shino. He walked off to his locker probably in hopes to get away from Kiba. Unfortunately enough, he'd be meeting up with him again very soon during lunch. Poor Shino. (Kiba: Hey, why are you pitying the brick wall? You don't pity brick walls, damn it.)

Hinata walked over to Kiba's side. He was busy searching for his currently missing lunch. (Kiba: Damn lunch! Shino: I hardly think that any of this side commentary is necessary. Don't you think you're overdoing it?)

She began turning her lock while trying to hold her books at the same time.

_Shhhhhk. 33._

_Shhhhkkk. 36._

_Shhhhkkk. 5._

_Click!_

Here, I'll hold those books for you," said Kiba. He took her books out of her hands without even letting her answer at all though he knew it was fully appreciated. He placed them in his locker, apparently too lazy to hold them for the three seconds it'd take for her to open hers. He turned around when he heard a soft and surprised, "Oh!"

Hinata was bending down to pick up something that had fallen on the floor. She stood back up, holding a small book in her hand with a frown on her face.

"What's that," he asked, genuinely confused.

"It's my diary, Kiba. Did you already forget," answered Hinata. She turned her head towards him, giving him an innocent, inquiring look.

"Oh yeah," he said as he recognized the lavender cover and its copper design. "Ha! I can't believe I nearly forgot and I had had my eyes on it for three months!" He laughed at his own stupidity.

Hinata put the diary back in her locket then closed it. "I can keep my books in your locker right Kiba?"

"Yeah," he replied, closing his, and then starting to head to lunch. They entered the cafeteria and Kiba quickly scanned the room for Shino. They found him leaning against a door waiting for the two of them so they could eat outside.

●●●◊◊-:-:-:-:-◊◊●●●

"So, three months, huh," asked Hinata as they ate their lunch under a tree in their usual spot. She took a bite then looked back at Kiba.

"Yeah. I nearly traumatized the workers trying to make sure I could still get one. You should've seen the look on their faces when I found out they ran out. Oh yeah, the one I was originally going to get was sky blue – you know, your most favorite color out of the entire rainbow of favorite colors you have – and gold. They gave me the one you have right now since it was the closest thing they had. It's the only one sold too. Well, they were going to sell the others as well to see if customers would like it… but… I dunno – the next day, they just – sorta disappeared. Hey don't give me that look. As if I know."

"Oh Kiba," sighed Hinata. She shook her head as if in pity. Tsk, really? What were they going to do with their friend?

"You incinerated them didn't you," asked Shino.

"Tsk. You guys are **always** accusing me of things I _never_ did," replied Kiba, barely repressing the grin on his face.

"GAAAAAAAAHHH!! Sasuke you ass!"

A loud voice sounded throughout the schoolyard catching everyone's attention. Not too far from them was a very annoyed Naruto and an amused Sasuke. Naruto's cheeks were colored a new shade of red never seen before to the eye of man. Sasuke was holding something in his hands that looked a lot like photographs. A case of blackmail was no doubt being done right before their eyes. What those photographs held, however, was still a mystery.

"Tsk. There they go again. God, those two act like a married couple almost," muttered Kiba. Then he looked up at Hinata and said, " Hey, did you notice the way they were looking at you in class? I did **not** like it at all."

●●●◊◊-:-:-:-:-◊◊●●●

Over in the other end of the schoolyard Naruto was pouting like it was the end of the world and all hope was lost. It was a known fact that he did not by any means hug stuffed animals while he was sleeping, just like it was a known fact throughout the entire school that his and Sasuke's calling each other 'idiot', 'ass', 'bastard', and such was just a twisted way to show their twisted friendship. How his best friend had somehow acquired pictures of him hugging his beloved stuffed fox Kyu (for short) in his sleep was a total mystery. He had to get those pictures back somehow. He was never going to let Sasuke sleep over again. Even if Itachi did kick the bastard out in the rain for no apparent reason other than his 'because I feel like it, besides you have friends'.

Silently fuming Naruto stared at his best friend who was giving him that trademark smirk of his. Damn him if no one else found that smirk annoying.

"How did you get that you asshole," muttered Naruto. Oh, he would dearly love to wipe that stupid smirk off.

"Remember last Christmas, when Itachi was being horrifyingly nice and brotherly again? We were like seven. Yeah, you know when you stayed over our house and I gave that stuffed animal to you because I knew you were obsessed with that kind of stuff? Well, Itachi took that picture," said Sasuke as he pointed to a picture of a younger Naruto. Then a frown graced his lips. "Unfortunately that bastard also took a picture of the two of us when… Anyway, I found it after looking through an album. And I took this most recent one of you last weekend and developed them."

"Why are you even blackmailing me you bastard?"

"I don't know. Hey, who said I was blackmailing you anyway? Just because I wanted to bring photos of everlasting memories to school doesn't mean I want to blackmail you. I mean, what if I just happen to want to share them with everyone else?"

"You know, I'm going over to your house today and I'm going to find that picture of you in – OW!"

Naruto found Sasuke dangerously close with a very malicious tone in his voice.

"Don't. You. Ever. Speak. Of. That. In. School. Or. ELSE. Got. It?"

"Yes, sir," replied Naruto. He was shaking in his seat at the thought of all the possible things that Sasuke could possibly do to him. Ugh, he shuddered at the very thought of castration, Sasuke's previous threat from this morning. "So, do you think she'll get the diary? I feel awfully guilty."

"Tch. You and your conscience. This is all for a good cause."

"Hey, why are you even helping me anyway?"

"Just because… Um… We're best friends?"

●●●◊◊-:-:-:-:-◊◊●●●

Hinata sighed as she opened her locker and took her diary out. It was eighth period and their teacher had been called down for a meeting, and due to the lack of substitutes the entire class had a free period. Too bad Kiba was in a different class at the moment. It seemed like she'd have to suffer an awfully lonely last period by herself. At least she could spend it outside.

Her thoughts wandered back to her diary. How had it ended up there anyway? She was sure that she didn't leave it there. Besides, the only other people that knew her combination other than Kiba were Neji, TenTen, Hanabi, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Chouji, Lee, the guidance counselor… Okay, so maybe a lot of people knew her combination. That was a lot of people. And anyone could've gotten her diary, realized it was her, due to the fact that it did say 'Hyuuga Hinata - Don't touch please' on the cover and put it in her locker. But then why would they put it in their locker if they could just give it to her.

She made a mental note not to give out her combination to so many people next year. It wasn't their fault they kept asking her so they could access it any time for whatever reasons they had and she didn't want to refuse. Shikamaru's reason was that since they didn't have chemistry together and her locker was ever so close he could just go there and get her book and save his lazy self the trouble of going to his own which was only three feet farther than hers. Chouji had lost room to store his extra supply of food in his own locker. Ino's was to put up an extra mirror so in case she happened to be passing by she could check out her image of _perfection_. Sakura's was well… they had done a project together and she needed the combination just in case of… And Neji, well Neji was her cousin, and all, and he had helped her open it when it jammed … not without a lot of kicking and banging and letting out of frustration that someone had turned him down the period before.

Well it wasn't the end of the world if everyone knew her combination. It was the end of the world if someone read her diary. That was for sure. Speaking of –

Smack! Her train of thought was cut short. She had slammed into something awfully hard and was now laying on her back on the floor. Her diary had fallen out of her grip and was now lying somewhere on the ground as well.

"Oww…," she groaned as she brought a hand to her aching head.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Hey Hinata," said another voice. They were awfully familiar and apparently seemed to know her. "You know, running into walls is bad for your health. You should pay more attention next time."

Her vision was out of focus. It was merely a swirl of white, black, orange, gold, blue, and peachy cream. She let out a groan. She had walked into a wall – a big – white – wall – that – was obviously not suppose to be walked into because it was right there for heaven's sake! And she had walked into it! She let out another groan as her vision refocused and she saw who was talking. Bad colors! Swirl up again! Two faces were leaning over peering at her. Uchiha Sasuke and co. Wait. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. She seriously had to get that out of her system, but having Neji say it all the time was really contagious.

"Hinata? Are you okay," asked a very concerned-looking Naruto. He peered down even closer at her while Sasuke merely straightened himself against.

Then the rest of the situation sank in.

She was laying on her back after walking right into a big white wall right in front of THE Uchiha Sasuke, but more importantly THE Uzumaki Naruto, THE nicest and funniest person she had ever come across, never mind the fact that he had turned her down ever so rudely. And they were asking her if she was okay. She felt herself begin to turn red at the thought.

"Do you have a fever," asked Naruto. He frowned and placed the back of his hand on her forehead. This only caused her to turn even redder. Why wasn't she fainting? She should be fainting right now, it'd save her the trouble of having to talk and make even more of a fool of herself. "Hinata?"

"I – I w-walked into a- a wall," she stuttered.

"Um, yeah. We saw," replied Naruto. He straightened himself and looked back down. He gave her his hand, but it took a while for her to register what it was for. Flustered, she took his hand and allowed him to lift her to her feet.

"I- I'm sorry," she muttered. Hinata suddenly took a sudden interest with her feet and started to twiddle her fingers. Oh, if her face could turn any redder it would.

"What are you apologizing for," asked Naruto. He cocked his head in question. "You didn't do anything."

"Oh. Sorry."

"There you go again!"

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. It's a habit I can't get rid of even when I don't need to apologize. Kiba's always trying to help me get out of it, but…"

"Kiba? OH! Kibbles. Right. Forgot you were friends with him," said Naruto.

"He wouldn't like it if you called him that."

"Okay, I'll attempt to refrain from calling Kibbles 'Kibbles'. Whoops! There I go! Hah. Never really got along with him for some reason. He seems so overprotective. Like he doesn't want anyone to talk to you. Y' know, like he wants you all to himself. But then it must just be my imagination."

They heard a dry cough from the background, reminding them that Sasuke was still there.

"I'm up for getting to know people better and all, but we have to be somewhere Naruto."

"Hm? Oh yeah. Hey can we bring Hinata along?"

"No," replied Sasuke. He wore a frown on his face. "We can't bring her. Sorry Hyuuga."

"I didn't realize you were on a last name basis with her. We can call her Hinata you know. Right Hinata?"

"U-uh. Yeah! Sure. It's fine with me. I don't mind."

"Okay. Well, Hinata, Naruto and I have to go and give these to someone. See you around."

Hinata let out a sigh as the two friends walked away. Never mind how awfully rude Naruto had been when she asked him out. He probably had a bad day, she told herself. After all, he was such a sweet person otherwise. She looked around then spotted her untouched diary and picked it up. She couldn't feel happier.

●●●◊◊-:-:-:-:-◊◊●●●

Hinata sat down on her bed and opened her diary. Strange… It was opening a little easier than usual today. She was just happy that it was in her possession again. Hinata took her pen ready to write. Flipping over to what was suppose to be where she had last left off, her happy mood was cut short. An entire page was taken up. And it definitely was not her handwriting.

* * *

**KL: **Well, I have to leave it at that.I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought! I LOVE you all! I'm going to introduce some more characters from the series next chapter. Oh, and I have another fanfiction in mind but it probably won't be up for at least another month or so. Oh, and just in case you're worrying Naruto and Sasuke ARE straight. They just like to joke around. 

I will now present every single one of my readers with a lovely poster of the Naruto gang. Now, now… If you don't want chocolate I'll **attempt** to give you a Naruto bishonen or bishojo of your choice as soon as they come out of hiding.

Oh Sasuke! Naruto! Kiba! Haku! (Don't care if he's supposedly dead in the series, he's a live in my alternate universe!!) Girls? It's only going to be for a day and then you can come back and let me traumatize you!

**Kiba:** Scary isn't she?

**KL:** Oh, and I now adore Nightblade888 and his story **Naruto of the Mirage**!! You have to read it! But please don't abandon me yet!!

**AND I AM IN A DESPERATE NEED FOR A BETA! **IT TOOK LONGER TO TYPE THIS CHAPTER AND EVEN LONGER TO PUT IT UP BECAUSE I HAD TO GO OVER IT LIKE TEN TIMES BEFORE MY YOUNGER SISTER DEEMED IT GOOD ENOUGH. PLEASE SEND ME A MESSAGE. IF YOU DON'T GET A REPLY IT PROBABLY MEANS I FOUND THREE BETA's THANKS! Thank you!

Oh, and if you want to know about the photos just ask in your review and I'll tell you. Or I'll reveal it next chapter depending on how many people ask. Yeah, I think I'll tell you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**: Aaagghhh!!! I've turned into a neon blue teddy bear with a t-shirt that says I LURV PEPPERMINTS. (Translation: I do not own Naruto.)

**Chapter 4 Messages**

"_Hm… What should we tell her, Sasuke?"_

"_Why don't I decide? I am the one writing," replied Sasuke._

_It had nearly been an hour since the two of them had decided that they would write a response to all of her entries, but of course, Naruto being, well… Naruto, he would take a five to ten minute pause between each thought his mind processed and thus didn't have anything on the page after forty-nine minutes. So the task was handed over to Sasuke. (__Sasuke:__ THE Uchiha Sasuke that is. __Naruto:__ The Uchiha Sasuke who claims he is holier than me. Yeah right! THE Great Uzumaki Naruto can totally kick his sorry, traitorous ass! __Sasuke:__ When have I ever betrayed you? __Naruto:__ I don't know. I just get this freaky feeling that in some other life or whatever, you betrayed us to some snake guy who oddly resembles our science teacher… __Sasuke:__ You mean I'd betray you guys and join forces with a freaky pedophile all for the quest of power?__ Naruto:__ Yeah, that's pretty much it. __Sasuke:__ o.O – __Naruto: __Yeah, I know it…It's like: o.O… __Kiba: __Anyway, back to the story…)_

"_Well, it was my idea, Sasuke," said Naruto._

"_Then why don't you write it then?"_

"_Because…"_

"_Oh, Nice reason you have there."_

"_Why thank you, Sa – hey!!"_

"_Well then 'genius', what do you suggest we do," asked Sasuke, a smirk on his face._

"_I know let's tell her our names!"_

"_That would totally give us away you idiot!"_

"_Why," whined Naruto, "but I want to use a penname? How about Kyu?"_

"_Fair enough… Although I honestly don't see the creativity in it. I man, naming your stuffed fox 'Kyuubi' after a demon and then using Kyu as a penname? Now that I think about it, I don't want to use Kyu," said Sasuke. "It's lame."_

"_Hmph! Fine then retard! How about 'arcane'?"_

"_What the heck does that mean," asked Sasuke._

"_Hah! I know something you don't! Arcane means secret!"_

"_Good enough Narutard."_

"_Heeyyy!"_

"_So we write?"_

"_Our thoughts and junk. I is a diary. Of course, you write what I want you to write, Sasuke."_

"…"

"_Well?"_

"_Fat chance."_

"_So I do have a chance? Will you?"_

"_Fine. Here goes…"  
If only Naruto listened closely to Sasuke's voice and heard the sarcasm in it._

●●●◊◊-:-:-:-:-◊◊●●●

-- I'm about to write some sentimental crap, but here goes nothing. Yeah, crappy introduction, right? And you don't even know who I am. Ha! How creepy. You must think I'm some stalker who's watching you right now, right? Well, you don't have to freak out about that. I have no idea where you live.

First of all, that is, if you are reading this, I suppose you want some damned explanation as to why I even have your book. That's an easy question right there! You dropped it. My friend found it. I picked the lock. Easy! I apologize for my bluntness -- though I can and will assure you I probably don't mean the apology, so don't expect me to apologize for not returning this when I first found it.

Now to the wicked sentimentality – something I do not do and don't want to do, but unfortunately must.

My friend would like to apologize for all the things he has ever done to you. Don't question yourself. At least he apologized. The loudmouthed idiot. Shit, he just whacked me.

He apologizes, really. He was in a bad mood. He thinks you're a nice person, based on what he – we've read. (Okay, so we read your diary entries. Nothing personal, except for the fact that you like some Narutard idiot and think that there's a possibility your two best friends are gays. See? Nothing serious. It's all good. Don't bitch about it. I know you won't though.)

He thinks you're cute, like a human teddy bear. And, maybe if you opened up some more, a ray of sunshine and a really great friend who will be there whenever. And if you're nothing like what we've assumed, we apologize.

My friend here isn't too sure what he thinks of you. Does he like you like that? Or does he only see you as a human teddy bear? Or a much needed psychiatrist/friend who will listen to him patiently? Trust me you'll need to have that quality if you know him. (He hit me again. I swear I'm going to strangle him. Shhhhh. No one had to know.)

Personally, I think all you need is a shot of confidence and someone who can teach you that. No, not your cousin. You've lived with that egotistic idiot for some time now and I can only thank whatever divine force has prevented him from rubbing off of you. Not your friend Kiba. We don't need another one. Not Shino. He can't help you there. AND definitely not Rock Lee.

Good Luck. (And please avoid seeking help from those people.)

We were supposed to reply to your entries, but I'm taking up too much space now.

Oh, and as for the fact that we have seen and read your lovely and amusing diary? Reply and put it in locker number A-87 of the boys locker room. The combination is 24-36-07. If you don't, there's always utter humiliation – and other related punishments.

Keep this a secret.

No one needs to know.

Just you and me. Oh yeah, and my friend, too. Fun isn't it?

See, I don't do sentimentality. _**–Arcane**_

PS. Clues to who I am: You know me, who I am that is.

PS2. Please excuse my girly handwriting. I'm a guy.

●●●◊◊-:-:-:-:-◊◊●●●

Hinata stared at the page before her. The disbelief she had felt when she had seen the message hadn't worn off. She had read it at least ten times as though there was some hidden message in the text.

Hinata didn't know just how she was supposed to feel. The conditions Arcane had set, however, meant that she would have to write back.

" He didn't set a deadline. I should do this soon. Oh. Who would've though I'd be in a situation like this? Well, I know I won't write anything personal." Thought Hinata.

So far she had determined the following things about Arcane.

1. He was a guy she knew that. That narrowed it down to a lot.

2. He was the kind of person who hardly felt any remorse.

3. He was straightforward, something she wasn't.

4. He had an accomplice, his so called friend.

5. He either went to the same school as her, seeing as how he knew so many of her close friends/acquaintances –either that or he was indeed a stalker.

6. Last but not least, he was a big, fat meanie.

Oh, if she only knew.

●●●◊◊-:-:-:-:-◊◊●●●

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!

**KL:** Hey everyone! I apologize for not updating for so long. This was probably not even worth it anyway. SORRY!!! Well, yeah. I'll make the next chapter worth your while. No false promises.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I haven't done this in a while, so let me take this hat, and this stick and go _Poof!

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Hello there, world. Isn't it amazing, everyone? I'm actually alive. But I don't I will be for long. I suppose some of you might want to kill me right about now, right? Well, before you do, here's the fifth installment of Konoha High: Open Up! More interaction between the love triangle and friends and relatives!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Messages and More

* * *

**

Hinata scribbled out the sentence on the page. It was covered with a lot of lines and circular curves. In fact, it looked like a five-year-old's masterpiece, to say the least. The heiress let out a sigh and carefully tore out the page for the eighteenth time. The previous pages had suffered enough, and this one had too.

Hinata tapped her pen against her chin. "How do you deal with a personal stalker," she asked herself. She looked up at the ceiling as if it would have the answer.

Things were not going well.

* * *

_How did you find my diary, Arcane? How did you open it? Why did you even read it? I don't know what kind of person you are, but, well, I think I do know what kind of person you are! What a horrible man! ...boy! ...girl?_

_Please don't send my secrets out. I don't want to know what people would think about me. __-- Hinata. __P.S. I do believe that you, Arcane, are a big, fat meanie with an accomplice who is equally big AND fat! In fact, one of you may even be bigger and fatter! I'm sorry, but you two aren't very nice people._

Naruto found himself smiling at the girl's naivety. He found it rather ... amusing. _This_ was the idiot girl that supposedly confessed to him weeks ago? Sasuke could not have been serious... was he?

The blonde looked over at his stoic friend who was flipping through the channels. They had gotten the book back yesterday. Who would've thought that the girl -- Hinata -- would've fallen for the bluff?

"Now it's my turn to write," said Naruto. Sasuke merely grunted and continued to watch the screen. Naruto took hold of a pen. It was time to put his secret talent into use. Even Sasuke didn't know about it.

_Hello, Hinata, babe,_ he began as he grinned to himself. _This is the bigger AND fatter accomplice replying. You're an amazingly naive and silly girl. Do you know that? I wonder if you already do. Please, do tell me in your reply._

_My dear and arrogant friend, Arcane, was the mastermind of this splendidly, brilliant plan.I would've simply given it back to you, intact and unread, but honestly, with Arcane as my partner-in-crime, that was not possible. I guess you have the right to slap us, but please, by all means, feel free to hit Arcane even harder, and give him a good kick in the nuts for me, kick him nice and hard, babe -- nice and hard._

_I must admit that I am the bigger AND fatter accomplice (who is mostly the mastermind in real life). I eat ramen; a lot. Far too much for my own good apparently. I hear your a genius in the kitchen. Maybe if you were my girl, you could cook me up something that might even rival the wonderful taste of ramen noodles._

_Your life is full of some interesting content. It should be a published book titled "The Chronicles of a Horribly Miserable, and Unfortunate Teen". Too bad you're not daring enough to actually do so. I happen to love daring girls._

_Hinata, let me tell you a few more things before I finish. Your cousin -- Neji -- is **the** biggest whore you will ever meet. Oh, and Kiba has the hots for Shino. You do good, trying to get those pricks together. Maybe they'll kill each other, so, we, the people won't have to suffer their vexing existence any longer._

_Pretend we're not writing in this diary. Keep writing about your life. By all means, it is not boring._

_Much Love, The Bigger and Fatter Accomplice._

_P.S. Oh, and yes. I didn't forget about the clues._

_1. We, are the two hottest guys on the face of this planet._

_2. History repeats itself. (Seriously, it does). ;)_

_P.S.2 Please feel free to call me G.U.N_

Sasuke suddenly appeared behind him, reading over his shoulder. The blonde looked over at him and grinned, radiating a sense of accomplishment.

"So, Sasuke, what do you think," he asked, gleefully.

"Naruto," began Sasuke with a mock tone of awe," I never knew that you could write like ... you have the mentality of someone with an I.Q. in the negatives. Stupid idiot. Give me that."

Sasuke took the book and the pen from Naruto's hands and walked off.

"H-hey! Don't you dare erase what I wrote!!"

* * *

"It was the beginning of class, and as always the teacher was quite late. Hinata sat down at her desk, quite silent and dull as always. To pass the time, she took out a notebook and began to write down something to someone. With her frail and small hand she scribbled away at the page. Her lank and ugly hair covered her abnormally light eyes, which often cause many to question whether or not she was blind. Little did she know that she was being watched by two of THE hottest guys in school...OW!" 

"Naruto stop that," said Sasuke in an annoyed tone.

"Aw, come on! Why do you always have to ruin my fun," whined Naruto. He rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, I should be a commentator someday," he said in _realization_.

Sasuke gave an irritated sigh. Sometimes he wondered just how he was brought to befriend such a dolt.

"What's she doing now," he asked.

Naruto looked over at Hinata, who was sitting on the other side of the classroom. "She's still go her face buried in that crappy, little notebook," he informed Sasuke.

"Hn. Did you put the book into the locker?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" said Naruto.

"Shut up. Please. Just, shut up."

* * *

Hinata scribbled away at the remaining space of her paper. She began to carefully sign her name in the emerald-colored ink that she always used. _Hinata_. 

A low, sultry voice and snickering filled her ears.

"Hey there gorgeous. What are you doing here all alone?"

Hinata kept on scribbling away.

"What's that you're writing there," continued the voice.

Hinata looked up in surprise. She came face to face with none other than Uchiha Sasuke. The heiress could feel her face begin to heat up at the close proximity.

"A-are you talking to me," she asked in disbelief.

"Of course," replied Sasuke. "Who else?"

What was wrong with this boy? Didn't he just show an apparent dislike for her a week ago? Weren't they on a last name basis?

"You can't be serious."

Did he have multiple personalities? She already didn't like this person.

"Oh, but what if I am?"

"No, you can't be," she insisted.

"Surprised?"

Her breathing began to become shallower and shallower as each second passed.

"Are you okay," questioned the Uchiha. He raised an eyebrow as her face began to become paler and paler.

Her vision began to blur and then things went black.

Naruto stood behind Sasuke as a bunch of other people began to gather around them.

"Uh, Sasuke. I think she fainted," said Naruto.

"As if it wasn't obvious enough."

* * *

"The name of this game is quite simple. The rules of this game are simple as well," said Mitarashi Anko. The gaze of the class was on her. She always made sure of that. "The name is dodgeball. The point of this game is to dodge the ball. Now, all of you _should _know this, and I shouldn't have to be telling this to you as though you were bunch of little kids, but based on the performance in our previous class, it seems that some of you just have far too thick skulls to process this information." At this statement, her gaze fell upon Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and the only juniors currently present in their class, Rock Lee, TenTen, and Neji. 

Hinata sat in the back behind her pink-haired friend, in hopes of concealing the clothes she was currently wearing.

"Come on, Hinata," said Sakura. "Stop being such a wuss. You gym shorts aren't that short."

"Th-they're not my gym shorts. They're yours, Sakura! And I do think they're too short," replied Hinata. She pulled at the edge of the clothe, wishing that they magically elongate.

"Hinata, stop pulling at them. It's useless. They aren't going to get any longer," sighed Sakura.

"They're too short," pouted Hinata. "I would look like a... a ..."

"Are you trying to say I'm a slut," questioned Sakura.

"No! No! Absolutely not! Well, Neji would tell me that I do, and you know Neji's not the nicest person around. It's just that I'm really uncomfortable with this," explained Hinata.

"Hon, it's time for you to show off these legs," remarked Sakura.

"B-b-but..."

"No buts."

"Okay... How do you play dodgeball again?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot you weren't here last class."

* * *

BAM! 

_Thud._

Hinata fell to the ground. Five minutes had passed and she had finally reached a conclusion: she didn't like dodgeball.

Sakura towered over her. The pink-haired girl gave her her hand and helped her up.

"At least you weren't hit in the face this time Hinata," remarked Sakura. "Oh, you're legs are bruised! You bruise a whole lot easier than I do! Who hit you? I'm gonna make them regret it."

"It's o-okay."

"Anything for you Hinata," said Ino, who had come up right next to them. "You should've stayed at the nurse's office instead and skipped."

* * *

Naruto grinned on the other side as Sasuke watched him out of the corner of his eye, unpleased. The blonde, on the other hand, was, to say the least, quite pleased with himself. He had successfully managed to hit the Hyuuga girl three times in a row. He turned to look towards Sasuke, his grin getting wider. 

"She squeaks every time I hit her! It's so goddamn funny," said Naruto. "And you know what's even better? She's got wicked awesome thighs. They are the nicest thighs I have ever seen in my entire -OW!"

"Your entire ow? Naruto, I didn't realize that you had such a pitifully small range of vocabulary," commented Sasuke.

"Hey, what in the world did you hit me for," yelled Naruto.

"I didn't hit you," replied Sasuke.

"Oh, really? Then who did?"

"I did," replied the oldest student in their class. Naruto turned towards the owner of the voice, his eye twitching, making him seem like that insect squashed on your windshield. In front of him stood the biggest whore on the face of the planet -- Hyuuga Neji.

"Damn it! What the hell did you hit me for!!," yelled Naruto.

Neji tossed a ball up and down in side his hand. A second later, the ball disappeared and reappeared on Naruto's facial features.

"HYUUGA," yelled the teacher. "YOU DON'T THROW THE BALL AT YOUR OWN TEAMMATE? AM I TEACHING A BUNCH OF LITTLE BABIES?"

"Ah, but Miss Mitarashi," replied Neji, "I wasn't aiming it at him. I was aiming it at the other team, but A) he either got in the way or B) the ball magically obtained a mind of its own, saw his ugly face, and decided to try to wipe it off the face of this earth. Unfortunately, it seems that the ball has failed and has only made it even uglier. Because of this, we must now suffer his hideous features even longer."

Naruto glared at the Hyuuga boy who was standing so calmly and peacefully in front of him, as though he wasn't feeling the strong vibe of killer intent radiating from the blonde.

"Hyuuga. Uzumaki. Detention with you-know-who," said their teacher as she scribbled down on a slip of paper. She handed three slips to them.

"What's the third slip for," asked Naruto.

"For the other Hyuuga, Hinata."

"Why," asked Neji.

"Because, her shorts are far too short for my mood today. If it were any other day she'd be safe, but it's not another day now is it?"

"You're bringing my cousin down with this blonde idiot," Neji asked incredulously.

"Don't talk back to me Hyuuga,"replied Anko.

"I don't want my cousin stuck with that perverted old man!"

"Ah, but that's why you're there to protect her now, right," answered Anko. Her tone of voice conveyed the amount of amusement that she found in the situation.

* * *

"W-What?! I have a detention!!" 

"Don't worry, we'll get it off your record, Hinata," Neji said calmly.

Hinata stared at her cousin in distress.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Sneak into the school office and change the records, of course."

"WHAT?!"

Hanabi plopped down right beside Hinata.

"He's only doing that because his own records are on the line," said Hanabi. The little prodigy took a bite out of her sushi.

Hinata stared at her and Neji in disbelief.

"I'm kidding, Hinata," said Hanabi. "His records are bad enough as it is already, a single change wouldn't affect it. Then again, it probably is a perfect record, seeing as how he's saying that he'll change yours for you, so he probably changes his own A LOT." Hanabi let out an exaggerated sigh. "What a deceitful and manipulative boy. You shouldn't associate with such people Hinata. It's bad for you. It's just bad. And you Neji. You are currently the eldest living in this house. You should have more dignity and common sense. You're supposed to be a good role model. Hn. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only genius in here."

Neji stared at the eating Hanabi. "You are one conceited little brat."

Hanabi looked up at Neji. "Where do you think I get it from Neji?"

* * *

You are invited to the biggest party of the year!! You better be there, 'specially 'cause your my friend, Hinata. Much Love, Sakura 

Hinata closed the vibrant invitation card and put it away in her notebook. This was the first party she had been invited to in quite a long time, and it probably wouldn't be the last that she would have to miss out on.

Searching for that splash of pink hair in the lunch crowd, Hinata made her way through the cafeteria. Just a few seconds into her search she spotted Sakura with the ever clingy Naruto. The sight of the blue-eyed teen cause her cheeks to flush a light shade of a lemonade pink color that showed quite clearly against her unusually pale skin. She began to make her way there nervously, but was intercepted before she could even get within ten feet of the pair.

"Hey, Hinata! I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

"You saw her last period."

Her range of vision was suddenly filled with a whole lot of brown. After an unworldly long, smothering second, she was finally allowed to breathe.

"Yeah, but I didn't get to talk to her," Kiba replied to Shino.

"K-Kiba! Shino! How are you two doing today?"

"Just fine. But for some reason I feel like we're drifting apart as friends Hinata," answered Kiba.

"W-what?"

"He's just over-dramatizing things," replied Shino.

"You know Kiba so well, Shino. Even better than I do," commented Hinata. Shino stared at Hinata. He could see the fangirl sparkle in her eyes and suggestive tone in her voice.

"Don't even bring that up again, Hinata," said Shino. "Whatever it is you're hoping for, it's not going to come true."

"Okay. I'm sorry for implying that you two might, you know, be..."

"Pricks?"

The three friends turned towards the two intruding boys standing behind them.

Naruto grinned at Hinata, causing her to obtain the slight blush yet again. Kiba gave an annoyed sound at the sight.

"Seems like you finally unhooked yourself from Sakura, leech," said Kiba.

"Who are you talking about Kibblies," asked Naruto.

"Why you little--"

"Ah, you wouldn't want to have to be monitored by the police again for bad behavior, now do you Kiba," interrupted Sasuke.

Kiba put his raised fists down and glared quietly at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Can't wait until our detention date, Hinata," said Naruto. With that, the two boys walked away.

"I swear, those two are gay," said Kiba. "They never seem to be apart."

Turning to Hinata, he said, "What's this about detention?"

"N-nothing," answered Hinata, uncomfortably.

* * *

_Hello! I'm sorry, I haven't written to you in a while. Before, I thought that my life was rather normal, but great, right? I never expected anything weird or out of the ordinary to happen. Guess what? Well, seeing as how you're a genius, I guess you already know the obvious. Something out of line happened to me a while ago._

_Some stalkers stole my diary and read it -- and now I have to comply to their every wish!! Nooooo! You don't have to worry about it though. I have it all under control:3_

_Otherwise, my life has been perfectly wonderful. I hope yours has been as well. Have you been busy lately? I understand that your studies may be keeping you very busy. And... you know. Don't get into any more trouble, okay? It's not good for you. _

_How have the company executives been towards you though? Are they horribly old and mean? I don't mean any disrespect towards them, but are they all ancient and wrinkly and expect you to do whatever they want? Of course, I know that you wouldn't do that. You don't listen to anyone now, do you? I would be very much insulted if you actually did, because you very well know that you don't listen to me._

_Much Love, Hinata._

_P.S. How do you deal with a personal and possibly perverted stalker WITHOUT doing anything violent?_

The piece of lined paper was folded neatly in half and tucked away in a cardboard shoe box._  
_

"Hm. It has been a while has it not?"

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** I checked this story's stats after what seems to be half a year. I've reached over 7000! Unfortunately, that doesn't own up to the small number of reviews I have. D Oh well. A writer has the write to question the misfortunes of this world, right? Right?!

I've reached 100 reviews! (-)

**I wonder how many times I've said this. I _am_ suppose to rewrite this thing, but I haven't yet. I'll wait until the entire thing is over. When it is, keep a lookout for a new story, same storyline, major differences though. This is subject to change though. It's not final, but I'll tell you if my mind happens to change, 'kay?**

**High school is _my_ personal hell. **

* * *

**Next Chapter!**

**-the detention date**

**-mystery person is still unrevealed **


End file.
